At the Time of Farewell
by Linsneakers
Summary: Words mean nothing when you are going to be silenced by death.


At the Time of Farewell

They had held back...

Every single one of them had held back...

He hadn't...expected it... He'd expected them to go on full throttle, despite who their opponent was. Even the ex-knight had held back! Dragging the tip of his bloodied sword across the concrete and dusty floor, the screaming of the collision barely entering his ears as he turned and stared at the only survivor.

Rita Mordio.

Famed 'Genius Mage' of Aspio.

Such a strong, smart girl, she was, but as of that moment... her whole image had been deteriorated to a cowaring, dying, frightened girl. She was only fifteen, after all, he hadn't expected her to accept death in a calm and peaceful manner, especially not when her best friend was being tortured and controlled. The goggles that once framed her head, now lay scattered in pieces around the floor, her head swathed in blood, and he wasn't going to be surprised if she had a concussion. Her short dress was tattered and ripped, her legs bloodied and bruised, now visible from the mismatched stockings that covered them. Her arms, she was barely able to lift, probably numb from all the magic she had been using, yet failed to cast. Her energy had depleted fast, and she strayed away from the fight, yet still tried to push herself and cast the more weaker spells. It was all futile, as when he heard the distant sound of the glowing circle of magic beneath her feet, he'd race over to her, swiping his sword at her torso.

She'd always jump out of the way.

Her friends would tell her to fall back, yet she would still try to fight, she would still try to help them win this one like she had all their other battles.

That hadn't happened.

She had cowered in a corner as the knight gained the upper hand, managing to pull off a devastating move out of reach of harming her, and knocking the others off their feet. Karol and Repede went unconcious at the impact, Judith and Yuri struggling to their feet. Raising his sword, he had jabbed the blade into the youngest's chest, then did the same to the dog. The other two were barely able to even open their mouths before the weapon pierced their hearts as well.

Now, he was inching his way towards the girl, blade still dragging across the floor, the clanking of his armoured feet echoed along with the screeches and sparks emitting from the floor and his sword, which he still hardly too notice. He didn't feel any remorse... He didn't feel any guilt... He didn't feel anything anymore. The fact that he had killed his friends...The fact that they had held back...it didn't seem to suprise him anymore... It didn't pain him, after all... They were dead...and what had been done, had been done.

And he was going to finish this mission.

The girl cried, screaming and trying to back away, as the knight continued to foward himself. Rita Mordio crying... He was probably the only person to see such a feat, and he was going to be the only one. His lips twitched, curling into a smirk. Seeing the young girl actually shed tears...it was like a trophy. Her screams and her sobs thundered into his ears as she tripped, staring up at him with such fear he almost felt like laughing. How weak she seemed... She only kept a strong front, when she was actually nothing more than a little girl. Why did he find such amusement out of this? He wasn't Raven anymore. Any inch or fibre of that man was clean off of him.

If Raven had stayed, he wouldn't have killed his...

No, they weren't his friends anymore. They were victims to his blade, and every victim was one of his enemies.

He was Schwann Oltorain, captain of a brigade, not a perverted sleezebag who made jokes of everything.

Schwann didn't like jokes.

Jokes were his enemies.

Jokes were slain by his crimson sword.

As he stared into the young girl's terrified eyes, his smirk widened. Such a rare sight to see, and he was going to be the only one to witness it.

"RA-"

Jabbing his sword into the girl's mouth before she could finish what she was going to say, he bent down to her level, twisting the jaded blade, watching as the blood seeped from her lips.

"Words mean nothing when you are going to be silenced by death."

Rita gagged, trying to lift her arms to retract the weapon from filling her throat with blood. She was finding it hard to breathe, and the light was fading from her eyes, which pleased the older man. He was going to savour this moment.

Lightly clawing away at the knight's hand, the girl was registering that she wasn't going to make it through this. She thought..that maybe..._maybe_, the man would have let her escape to save the captured princess...that maybe...he had life bottles and would revive the fallen ones... Rita didn't like the word maybe anymore. Gazing into her murderer's sky-blue eye, she didn't see _that_ old man...which she would punch and critisize for all his stupid remarks and pervy lines. That old man which she knew...was gone...

Why did it come down to this...?

She'd...never expected...to die so soon...

It didn't take long for the girl's spirit to escape from her body, drifting away into a land that may or may not exist. Keeping the blade embedded in the young mage's throat, the man stood up and stared at the ceiling, suddenly feeling drowsy. He dropped to his knees and smiled, a shy tear rolling down his cheek.

Raven...still lived...but he was too late.

Well... He couldn't...really take back what he did.

He was a dead man anyway.

He didn't know what Alexei planned to do with the young princess.

He didn't know what would happen to the world.

But...maybe things were supposed to turn out this way?

Yeah...

Fate lead them here.

When the stones above started to crack, the man raised out his arms.

Raven or Schwann, either way, he was dying here.

With his friends.

With his enemies.

With his guilt.

With his satisfaction.

He was dying with everything he had, known and felt.

And he didn't reject it.

This was their time to say farewell to what they'd done.

Whatever happened after, they wouldn't know.

---

Sneakers: ...Uh..uh...uuuhh...DON'T ASK. 8D;  
(Tattered Slippers will be updated soon lol... If I'm not lazy typin it on the comp. XD)


End file.
